April Fool's Fun
by Xandman
Summary: Buffy has a bad day that ends well.


Title: April Fools Fun  
  
Buffy's House  
Sunday, April 1, 2001  
7:00 am  
  
Buffy was sleeping soundly when the loud shrill of her alarm clock woke her up.  
  
I didn't set that thing. Who set it?  
  
Buffy heard a laugh from the door and knew who was up to it.  
  
"Dawn, you are so dead."  
  
"April Fool," Dawn said sing songly. Dawn continued to laugh as Buffy stood up and slipped on some slime Dawn put next to her bed.  
  
"Kill you," Buffy yelled from the ground.  
  
The kitchen…  
  
Xander was making breakfast in the kitchen when Dawn came running down.  
  
"She's going to kill me. Save me."  
  
Dawn stood behind Xander as Buffy came into the kitchen in her bathrobe and a towel around her hair.  
  
"Stand out of they way and you won't get hurt Xander," Buffy said.  
  
"Come on Buff. What could sweet little Dawn do to make my favorite slayer upset."  
  
"She set my alarm for seven in the morning. She knows I love to sleep in on Sunday's. I work later on Saturday nights. Now move so I can kill her."  
  
"Buff. It was just an April Fools joke. We all do those," Xander said.  
  
"I guess I could let her off this one time. If she promises NEVER to do it again."  
  
"Fine," Dawn said. "I won't set your alarm like that ever again."  
  
"Good. Now Xander," Buffy said. "I'm going to need a lot of coffee."  
  
"It'll be ready by the time your dressed."  
  
"Thanks. Why are you here anyway?"  
  
"I had the day off, so I thought I would spend it with the Summers girls. I thought I would make you all breakfast."  
  
"That was sweet of you. I'll be down in a minute."  
  
Buffy goes upstairs to get dressed.  
  
"Why are you really here," Joyce asked as she entered the kitchen. "I overheard everything. You're up to something."  
  
"I like to call it operation payback. Buffy humiliated me last year on April Fools Day. This year, I humiliate her. Thanks to my accomplice here," he said pointing to Dawn.  
  
"So you asked Dawn to set the alarm early. That isn't that funny."  
  
Xander flashed Joyce his wicked grin as he counted backwards, "5…4…3…2…1…"  
  
Buffy's scream is heard upstairs.  
  
"What did you do," Joyce asked.  
  
"Just wait," Xander replied.  
  
Buffy races downstairs and tries to attack, but Xander stops her.  
  
"You turned my hair green! This time I AM going to kill you."  
  
Joyce stifles a giggle, but she can't help it. She breaks out in an uproarious laughter.  
  
"That was so funny," she said while laughing.  
  
"No it isn't! She turned my hair green!"  
  
"Buffy, relax," Xander said. "Just have some coffee and you'll be fine."  
  
"Whatever," Buffy mumbles.  
  
Joyce pours herself a cup and sits at the table and reaches for the sugar. Xander clears his throat. Joyce looks at him while Buffy's back is turned. Xander shakes his head no and he nods towards the salt. Joyce grins and pours the contents of the salt shaker into her coffee.   
  
Joyce thought.  
  
"Mom, hand me the sugar please," Buffy asked.  
Joyce stifles a giggle as she hands Buffy the sugar container.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Buffy puts two teaspoons of the sugar into the coffee, stirs it, and sips it. After one second she spits it out.  
  
"What was in that?"  
  
"Ground coffee beans, hot water, and two teaspoons of sugar," Joyce said while laughing.  
  
Buffy turns and sees Xander laughing so hard he has tears in his eyes.  
  
"Do you think that was funny?"  
  
"Yes," Xander said while laughing.  
  
"Did you have anything to do with it," Buffy asked.  
  
"Maybe," Xander said innocently.  
  
"You're lucky we need you for research, or I'd be forced to hurt you."  
  
"Guess I'm just lucky that way."  
  
The Magic Box…  
8:30 am  
  
Giles is in the backroom when Buffy and Xander come into the shop. Xander is holding a book under his arm. Willow and Tara are at the table researching.  
  
"Hey, how are my favorite witches doing today," Xander says holding out his hand for Willow to shake.  
  
Willow grabs his hand and turns it. "A joy buzzer. Xander you know that's an old trick. You've tried it every year since we were six. I haven't fallen for it yet."  
  
"Only because you know me too well," Xander said.  
  
Willow finally noticed Buffy and her mouth dropped. Tara started to giggle.  
  
"What happened to your hair," Willow asked while trying not to laugh.  
  
"Xander put something in my shampoo and tired to blame Dawn," Buffy explained.  
  
"Xander," Tara said jokingly. "How could you?"  
"Long story," Xander said.  
  
Giles comes back to the front with Anya.  
  
"But when do I get a raise. Shouldn't I be paid overtime when we research late."  
  
"No Anya. And right now I can't afford to give you a raise. Hello Xander. Buffy."  
  
Giles notices Buffy's hair. "Good lord. What happened to your hair?"  
  
"Ask Xander," she replied.  
  
"Xander," Giles asked.   
  
"I'll tell you later," he said. "Oh, I thought you might l like this Giles."  
  
Xander hands him the book.  
  
"Thank you Xander."  
  
Giles opens it and a puff of confetti pops out of it, startling Giles. Everyone laughs except Giles.  
  
"I forgot today was April Fools Day," Anya said happily. "Hey Tara. Shoe's untied."  
  
Willow and Tara just laugh it off.  
  
"Why didn't it work," Anya asked.  
  
"It's all about timing An," Xander said.  
  
"Can we forget this foolish holiday and research how to stop Glory."  
  
"Fine with me," Buffy said taking a seat next to Willow.  
  
Xander's Apartment…Late that night…  
  
"Why did you do it," Buffy yelled.  
  
"Because you humiliated me with your pranks last year."  
  
"Not my fault you're so gullible."  
  
"I am NOT!"  
  
"ARE TO!"  
  
"You…"  
  
Xander is about to say something, but before he can Buffy kisses him. They break apart for breath. Buffy touches her lips. She can't believe what she just did. They stare again. Xander pulls Buffy into   
his arms and kisses her again. "Xander," Buffy moans. "I have to tell you something."  
  
"What," Xander says while kissing her neck.  
  
Buffy looks at him in the eyes. "APRIL FOOL." She kisses him again and leaves him alone in the apartment.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
The Magic Box…The Next Day…  
  
Xander is reading a book with a "Spider-Man" comic inside. Buffy comes in and sits next to Xander.  
  
"Training room. Now," she says.  
  
"What, you want to hurt me even more now?"  
  
"Xander. Please."  
  
Xander is reluctant, but follows her into the training room.  
  
"What," Xander said.  
  
Xander grabs Xander's face and kisses him. After a moment Xander pulls away.  
  
"Is this your idea of a joke?"  
  
"No. That kiss last night was not a joke. Me saying it was an April Fools joke was. I'm sorry. It's just; Dawn told me you did all those things yesterday morning. I just wanted to get back at you. I'm sorry. But I think I have feelings for you know. I think I've had them for a while now."  
  
"Since when," Xander asked.  
  
"Since you told me I'd find the right guy," Buffy said smiling. "When I was hugging you in your Puffy Xander suit, I felt so peaceful. I haven't felt like that in a long time before that."  
  
"Yeah, well, maybe I'm seeing someone right now," Xander said.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Elena. A friend from work. She's beautiful, funny, one of the best beer throwers ever, and…"  
  
"And your lying aren't you? You're not seeing anyone and you want to date me? Don't you?"  
  
Xander knew he was caught. "Always have Buffy. Always will."  
  
Xander steps closer to Buffy and puts his hand on her cheek.  
  
"Promise me one thing Buff," Xander said softly.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"No more jokes on each other."  
  
"Done."  
  
"Kiss on it," Xander said playfully.  
  
Buffy leans in and kisses Xander.  
  
"'Bout time," Giles said quietly from the door.  
  
"My Buffy the human Treasure Troll," Xanders said.  
  
THE END 


End file.
